Rex and Noah  Alone
by sendatsu
Summary: sequel to my earlier fics What Rex Does Alone and What Noah Does Alone, Rex and Noah realize what they have for one another.


Rex regretted going to the Providence boot camp shortly after arriving, but it wasn't because of the hard work or the lack of sleep – no. It was because of Noah.

He'd been so pumped up to prove himself that he hadn't thought of how much time he'd be spending with his friend. Once at the camp he learned rather quickly.

They shared a room. A _room_. Noah's sleeping form was so near Rex could hear his breathing. He imagined that he could feel the heat coming off of him, but he knew that was just paranoia.

It took forever to fall asleep, listening to Noah's soft breathe, his body tingling whenever the blond sighed in his sleep. He was hard, but there was nothing he could do – he didn't trust himself to be quiet enough not to wake his friend should he try to masturbate, and the bathrooms at the camp were communal – anyone could walk in on him.

Rex tried to think of something completely un-sexy. Six's angry face loomed in his mind's eye - but then his green suit turned to black and suddenly Rex was seeing Noah before Prom. Damn, he'd looked so good! And he'd been so cute, alternating between nervous excitement and frustration. Noah was always adorable. He'd look so good when he was hot and bothered.

Fuck! Rex moved so that his head lay on his hands, just so he wouldn't be tempted. He was a bad friend with a filthy mind and deserved a good kick in the groin.

He tried to think of some other not-sexy thing and his mind fell on Bobo. This time it worked; nothing too cute or remotely sexy could stem from Bobo.

Noah murmured in his sleep and Rex forced himself to think of Bobo. Noah shifted and let out a sound very similar to a moan. Rex twiddled his thumbs behind his head and thought that Noah was making things very difficult.

Noah fell asleep without much trouble – it was his subconscious that betrayed him.

He dreamt that he was in his living room, lying on the couch with Rex above him. The dark haired boy was touching him everywhere but his shaft. Dark skin contrasted with light as Rex's hand gently touched Noah's knee, then slid down his bare thigh, making the fair-haired boy shiver in pleasure.

Rex grinned and leaned down to nip at Noah's lips, the blonde gasped, his member twitching. Tan fingers ran over pale hips, dipping down over Noah's belly and up onto his chest to fondle his pink nipples. Rex took the boy's lower lip and sucked on it as he pinched his hardening buds, eliciting a moan from the blond.

"You like that?" Rex let go of Noah's lip and moved downwards to suck on his neck, nibbling at the tender skin. "Hmm?" He purred into his partner's throat.

Noah moaned again, "Y-yes…" he gasped. "I like it, Rex. Oh!" He gasped again as Rex's hand slid down his inner thigh, so close – so teasingly close – to his entrance. "There! … Oh, please, Rex…"

To say Rex couldn't believe his ears was a huge understatement. Noah was _moaning_ and Rex could've sworn he heard his name in there. He peered over to his friend's sleeping form and felt a thrill at the sight of Noah's boner, clear despite the covering of pajamas and blanket.

"Rex… more… There." Noah shifted as his breathing became more erratic. Rex thought that this was far better than anything he had imagined for Noah. God, he wanted to touch him.

The raven-haired boy resisted the urge. Wet dream or no, he didn't think his friend would appreciate waking up to molestation. But it couldn't hurt to get a better look. Unless you were a guy named Rex and you _fell out of bed_.

Rex landed with a loud '_thunk_'. He'd had worse falls, but this was probably the most embarrassing – plus Noah woke up and Rex lost his one shot to possibly see him actually come.

"Don't mind me!" Rex stammered, trying to get up without showing off his erection. "I just heard my name and thought I'd come offer my assistance. Wait. What did I just say?"

Noah's face flushed.

'_Damn, he's adorable_.'

"I was talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah, but you know, not a lot. It was mostly just sounds. Ah… I mean… yeah, no, never mind." Rex scratched his head embarrassingly. "So… good dream? Was I a stud?" Woops, he hadn't meant to ask that.

Noah made a sound like a squeak, which to Rex was both exciting and terrifying. "I'm sorry. I don't mind if you dream about me, in fact, I prefer it. If it makes you feel better, I dream about_ you_. And y'know what? I am in full ramble mode right now so I'm just going to shut up."

Rex couldn't lie, he had fantasized about telling Noah his feelings – they usually went one of two ways. Rex would confess and Noah would get uncomfortable, then never speak to him again. Or Rex would confess, Noah would express his mutual affection, and then they'd go to the nearest private place to consummate their love.

This was a lot less smooth and a lot more humiliating than anything he'd imagined.

"Okay," Noah said, trying to keep his voice even. "It's nice to know you dream about me."

"Oh, yeah it's nice to know you dream about me too." Rex said in an unnecessarily high tone.

There was an awkward silence during which Rex swallowed hard. "Noah, I'm going to admit I kind of have a mega-huge crush on you."

Noah flushed and nervously curled his hair behind his ear.

"I like you," Rex said with more confidence than what he was feeling.

"I… I like you too," Noah seemed to find his pillow incredibly interesting then.

Rex felt tingly all over. "Really?" Noah looked so cute, blushing so hard his ears turned red. Rex wanted to touch him so badly. Before he knew it, he was up, leaning over Noah's bed, and moving in for a kiss.

He paused almost as soon as he realized what he'd done, but then Noah surged forward and he couldn't think anything other than '_Whoa_'.

Noah's lips were soft and amazing. He kissed hard, then gently, the changing pressure making Rex's head spin. The blond boy wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue over Rex's lips.

Rex let himself be pulled onto the bed as Noah leaned back against the wall. He settled between other boy's legs and marveled over how amazing it felt – especially since they were both still hard. They weren't even touching but still Rex could feel the heat off Noah's groin and it made his own member throb so hard that his hips bucked.

Noah gasped at the grinding against his pelvis and Rex took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Noah tightened his grip, tangling his hands in Rex's short hair as their tongues swirled, hot and moist. Rex pressed forward, sliding his hands up under Noah's shirt. The fair boy shivered as dark fingers ghosted over his chest.

Rex nipped Noah's lower lip and earned a moan for his efforts. The blond boy wrapped his legs around Rex's waist and pulled him tightly to him. Rex complied by grinding into his partner.

"Ah! Rex…!" Noah gasped as Rex ground their hot members together. "Touch me… more! Oh!" He yelped when Rex lowered himself to suck at his nipple.

Rex grinned and chuckled lightly against his partner's chest, his hot breathe making the blond shiver. He slid his hands over Noah's waistband. "What do you want Noah?" He pulled teasingly at the pajama bottoms and sucked on the pink bud below him.

Noah didn't respond, just took his hands from Rex's hair and dove them down the front of Rex's pants. The dark-haired boy gasped to feel another person's hands around him.

"Whoa," Noah moved his legs back to Rex's side and shifted to look down. Rex followed his gaze. 'Whoa'? What was 'whoa'? Was it bad? "Never seen one that wasn't circumcised." Noah said in a wondering voice.

Whatever embarrassment Rex might have felt was quickly replaced as Noah slipped a finger under his foreskin and began swirling the digit around the crown of his member.

"Ah!" He gasped.

"Is it good?" Noah asked, unsure.

Rex chuckled breathlessly, "Yeah, it's really good." He reached between them and rolled Noah's pajama pants down to expose his flush erection. Noah shuddered as his shaft was stroked.

Rex took the other boy's hips and pulled him close so their dicks pressed together, then he began to stroke them in one hand. Noah groaned, "Rex… you're so hot!"

"I'm always hot," Rex struggled to keep his voice even. Noah's member dripped precum and Rex's moving hand smeared it to slick their pulsing shafts. Putting words together was difficult.

The cocky grin Rex threw at him made Noah blush hard. He reached up to take hold of either side of his love's face before he pulled the dark-haired boy to his lips.

Rex sped up his hand and Noah moaned into his mouth. "Noah…" he gasped through the blonde's lips. "I love you – mmf!" His lips were crushed as Noah kissed him, hot and needy.

Both boys were glad to have practiced on themselves or else neither of them would have been able to last long enough for Noah to gently push Rex away so that they could both strip themselves.

When they curled in together again they were naked, their hands trailing over each other's bodies, exploring and enjoying the responses to one another's touches.

Rex slid a dark hand down the inside of Noah's thigh and kissed at his neck. Noah craned his head to suck at Rex's earlobe. Rex groaned, completely distracted. Noah had found a sweet spot he hadn't known about.

The blonde boy bit gently and it took a moment for Rex to realize that the growling noise he was hearing was coming from his own mouth. He was so distracted he didn't notice Noah taking his hand. Suddenly Rex felt his fingers graze over his lover's entrance and realized that Noah had brought it there, encouraging him to touch him.

"Haa… are you sure?" Rex sighed into the blonde's soft hair.

Noah took the raven's earlobe in his teeth and pulled slightly, forcing an exquisite hiss from Rex's lips. "I want you Rex…" his hot breathe tickled the other boy's neck, making him shiver. "I want you inside me." To emphasize his point Noah wrapped a leg around Rex's middle and pulled him closer.

Rex didn't need to be told twice, he slowly slipped a finger into his lover. Noah shifted slightly, "Give me another."

Rex obliged, inserting a second digit and crooking his fingers to stretch his partner. Noah moaned and squirmed. "Oh…" he panted into Rex's neck. The raven scissored him and Noah hissed in pain – but it wasn't bad for long. Rex tapped Noah's prostate and the blond cried out.

Rex slid a third finger in and began to move them in and out as Noah wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. The raven touched that sweet spot again and his partner kissed him hard, sucking his tongue and lips and groaning into his mouth. Rex's shaft gave a heavy throb and he pulled his fingers out.

Noah whimpered at the loss of contact as Rex moved so that he was on his knees with the blonde's legs on either side of his waist.

Rex pressed his hard member to his lover's entrance. He was afraid, but excited and _extremely_ turned on at the site before him. Noah was amazing, his pale skin flushed with lust, lips parted in a pant and hair splayed like a halo. Rex wanted to touch him forever until he had every inch memorized.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, his voice a little scared.

"Nothing," Rex shook his head with a smirk. "You're just so damn beautiful."

Noah's mouth fell into a wobbly, embarrassed smile, like he was a little choked up. Rex's face broke into an all out grin and he leaned down to take his lover in another passionate kiss.

Noah clutched the raven close as Rex began to push inside him. He pulled at the boy's short hair and let out muffled cries into his partner's mouth.

Rex continued slowly, pulling the boy's hips towards him as he pushed his own pelvis in, his dick going deeper and deeper into Noah's hot body. It felt so good he could barely wait, wanting to drive into the other boy until he saw stars – but he wasn't doing this alone, he had to make Noah feel good too (not that that was a burden). The pained hisses that were coming from the blonde's mouth and the tight draw of his face _were_ hot (everything looked good on Noah) but Rex _really_ wanted to hear the boy cry in ecstasy.

He pushed himself in to the hilt and kissed his lover as he waited for him to adjust.

Noah shuddered as Rex kissed his lips, his jaw, and then his neck. Each moist touch left a hot tingle of pleasure that burned away the pain. Rex began to move again, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Noah grit his teeth and twisted his fingers through Rex's hair.

Rex thrust slowly and licked at the tender skin just below Noah's ear. The blond boy gasped and flushed and then –

"Oh!" He cried out as Rex's member hit his prostate.

"There," Rex grinned and pressed in again, aiming for the same spot. Noah moaned as Rex hit his sweet spot, his insides so hot and tight around his lover that Rex groaned.

The blonde's moist walls squeezing him and the sounds coming out of him were dizzying enough without the added pleasure Rex got from feeling Noah's pulse pressing into him. He began to speed up, matching his thrusts to his lover's heartbeat, going faster and faster as Noah moaned louder.

"Rex!" Noah cried and Rex felt a thrill of excitement at hearing his lover say his name in such a tone. "Rex, oh! Rex!" Noah screamed as Rex rammed hard into him, each thrust pushing him back onto the wall, bringing Rex's tanned form against him.

Rex was panting and groaning, Noah's cries echoing in his ears. He could feel the heat growing inside him and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He pulled all the way out and Noah whimpered, his mouth slack and eyes glazed – he looked the epitome of a 'hot mess'. Rex felt like he could come just looking at him.

He thrust hard back into his lover and watched Noah's eyes go wide, then squeeze shut as he cried out.

The raven pulled out and slammed in again, every sound he could pull from those soft pink lips like a pang of hot lighting through his body. He kept it up, pulling all the way out and plunging back in, hitting Noah's prostate as hard as he could.

"Rex!" Noah cried as his whole frame was shaken by his lover's pounding thrusts. "I'm going to – oh! Oh!" Noah arched his back and screamed his lover's name, "Rex! Aah!"

Rex felt Noah's walls contract around him and groaned aloud as his vision turned white. He came hard, shooting his load into his lover as Noah's seed splattered out, covering their stomachs and chests in the sticky white fluid.

Noah went limp, exhausted from the force of his orgasm. Rex had the sense of mind to pull himself out of the blond before he fell back onto the bed. A gentle tug on Noah's arm pulled the boy next to him.

The two lay together, naked and close. Rex gently brushed damp yellow locks out his lover's face. Noah's blue eyes looked up at him and Rex felt his face flush and a goofy smile spread it's way across his features. The blond boy pulled forward and kissed him quickly, nothing too deep; they were both still too breathless.

"We should probably get to sleep soon," Noah breathed against Rex's lips.

"Yeah," Rex kissed his love and slipped an arm under the boy's head to curl his dark fingers through gold hair. When he'd caught his breathe he kissed him again, more firmly. "We'll probably have to get up in an hour."

Noah laughed gently, "I love you."

Rex smiled, his heart flying, and kissed Noah's closed eyes. "I love you too."


End file.
